


Zapomniana

by pentamerone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Past Character Death, Polski | Polish, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Krótkie studium charakteru kobiety, którą pochłonęła cudza historia miłosna.





	

( _Elia Martell, księżna Dorne_ ).

 

“Przywykłam, iż rozczarowuję ludzi w chwili poznania”, zwykła mawiać Elia. W jej głosie nie słychać jednak żalu czy rozgoryczenia, próżno też doszukiwać się podobnych uczuć na twarzy kobiety. To po prostu żart, którego używa, aby pokazać ile obchodzą ją słowa szepczących po kątach dworzan.

_Że nie jest wystarczająco piękna dla księcia Rhaegara._

    To nieprawda, los obdarzył księżną wyjątkową urodą, jednak jej subtelność zupełnie odbiega od ideałów przyjętych zarówno w Dorne, jak i w miłującej przepych Królewskiej Przystani. Drobna twarz, proste czarne włosy, ciemne, roześmiane oczy i delikatne, wąskie wargi — to coś, co łatwo można przyćmić. Ashara Dayne, młoda dwórka Elii, potrafi to bez problemu ze swą burzą hebanowych loków i fiołkowymi tęczówkami. Mimo tego księżna lubi jej towarzystwo i nie rezygnuje z niego — dziewczyna jest bowiem jedną z niewielu osób rozumiejących poczucie humoru przyszłej królowej.

_Że jest zbyt słaba, aby dać mu zdrowe dziecko._

    To również kłamstwo. Kogo jednak obchodzi Rhaenys —  zdrowa i energiczna dziewczynka? Kogo obchodzi Aegon, który okazał się silniejszy od matki już w chwili porodu? A przede wszystkim — kogo obchodzi, czy słabe zdrowie Elii to jej wina? Lecz ona się nie przejmuje. Dała Rhaegarowi dwoje dzieci i da trzecie tak, jak on tego pragnie. Dała mu dziedzica, któremu Wielki Septon włoży kiedyś na głowę koronę czyniącą go władcą Siedmiu Królestw. Rhaenys i Aegon są silni, a księżna mimowolnie czuje ulgę, gdy na nich patrzy. Bowiem wbrew sobie bała się, czy dzieci nie odziedziczą jej zdrowia.

    _Że nie potrafi go zadowolić, dlatego zwrócił uwagę na wilczą dziewczynę._

    Tylko ta uwaga boli Elię niczym wymierzony na odlew policzek. Tylko tej nigdy nie wyśmiała i nie zadrwiła z zawistnych plotkarzy. A gdy Oberyn nazwał twarz Lyanny Stark “końską”, pokręciła głową.

    Nie warto walczyć z prawdą.

 

( _Zgwałciłeś ją_ ).

 

    Elia zawsze wiedziała, że według wielu ustępuje większości dziewcząt urodą. Wiedziała też, że Rhaegar nie musi stanowić wyjątku. W dodatku dzieliło ich kilka lat, co wzmagało jej frustrację w chwilach, gdy wątpiła, czy następca tronu w ogóle coś czuje.

    Mimo to — a może właśnie dlatego? — starała się być dobrą żoną. Rozmawiała z nim jak długo chciał. Wypełniała obowiązki towarzyskie za nich oboje. W łożu dokładała starań, wykorzystując całą swoją wiedzę, choć ta — w porównaniu z wiedzą wielu równolatek Elii, zwłaszcza Dornijek — nie należała do największych.

    Pan mąż nigdy nie okazał jej swego niezadowolenia, jeśli je odczuwał. Był delikatny, dbając, aby nie zrobić krzywdy swojej kruchej małżonce, choć w jego gestach próżno by szukać czułości. Bardzo długo Elia starała się wierzyć, że to wystarczy. Że udane, szczęśliwe małżeństwo nie musi zawierać ognistej miłości i namiętnych nocy, bo to przyjdzie z czasem. Że nawet, jeśli teraz są dla siebie niemal obcy, to kiedyś zżyją się ze sobą i będą rozumieć niemal bez słów. Musi tak być, bo przecież niemożliwym jest rządzić królestwem, mając u boku nieznaną sobie kobietę.

    Wszystkie te nadzieje, ciche modlitwy i prośby — do bogów, opatrzności, czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby jej być naprawdę szczęśliwą — straciły na znaczeniu w momencie, gdy Elia zobaczyła, jak jej mąż patrzy na córkę Namiestnika Północy. Choć siedzieli w sali pełnej ludzi, dla niej ucichły wszystkie dźwięki poza jednym.

Trudno zapomnieć, jaki odgłos wydaje pękające serce.

 

( _Zamordowałeś ją_ ).

 

    Nie była pewna, czy wini Rhaegara za tę wojnę. Nie miała nawet pewności, czy wini za nią Lyannę Stark. Wina nigdy nie leży po jednej stronie — to lekcja, jaką odebrała, będąc małą dziewczynką. Przecież Elia na pewno mogła zrobić coś więcej, wtedy jej pan mąż nie uciekłby z wilczą dziewczyną.

Tak, uciekł, choć Robert Baratheon twierdził, że następca tronu porwał jego narzeczoną i uwięził w wieży, gdzie gwałci ją wielokrotnie każdego dnia. Słysząc te opowieści, księżna miała ochotę gorzko się roześmiać.

“Ty naiwny głupcze” _,_ rzekłaby, gdyby lord Końca Burzy przybył, aby porozmawiać z nią twarzą w twarz. “Czy nie widziałeś, jak na siebie patrzyli w Harrenhall? Czy nie widziałeś, jak płakała, gdy śpiewał? Nie tylko ja nie wystarczyłam Rhaegarowi, twoja wspaniała Lyanna też pragnęła czegoś więcej.”

Nigdy jednak nie miała okazji mu tego powiedzieć, nie dane jej bowiem było go znów zobaczyć. Mogła jedynie stwierdzić cynicznie w rozmowie z Asharą, że ludzie mają zadziwiającą zdolność okłamywania siebie i niedostrzegania rzeczy oczywistych.

    Jedyną przyjaciółkę również jej odebrano, odsyłając do Starfall, gdy zrobiło się zbyt niebezpiecznie.  Wówczas Elia została sama na dworze pełnym węży, jednak wiedziała, iż żaden wąż nigdy nie narobił tyle szkód, co jeden Pająk. Gdy zniknęła lady Dayne, Varys znów spróbował wkupić się w łaski księżnej. Tak, jak odtrąciła ona jego przyjaźń, przybywszy z Dorne do Królewskiej Przystani, tak i teraz starszy nad szeptaczami poniósł porażkę. Nie była na tyle zdesperowana, by szukać u niego wsparcia. Wolała już całymi dniami siedzieć w swojej komnacie, wpatrując się w okno i wyobrażając sobie, że ma skrzydła, dzięki którym pofrunie daleko stąd. Robiła tak w dzieciństwie i podobnie jak wówczas, teraz też dawało jej to złudne poczucie, że cokolwiek jest w porządku.

    Nigdy jednak nie odleciała na tyle daleko, aby nie słyszeć rozdzierających krzyków wydawanych przez ludzi, których Aerys palił żywcem.

    Tylko brat Lyanny Stark nie krzyczał.

    Nie starczyło mu powietrza.

 

( _Zabiłeś jej dzieci_ ).

 

    Wiedziała, że ten jeden raz, gdy król powinien wysłuchać Varysa, postąpił źle. Nie umiała wyrazić słowami, jak bardzo przeraziła ją wieść o otwarciu bram miasta.

_Jak to jest żyć ze świadomością, że zostało ci najwyżej kilka godzin do śmierci?_

    Ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. Od kilku dni Elia była zbyt słaba, aby móc podnieść się z łoża na dłużej niż jakiś kwadrans, zaś nikomu nie ufała na tyle, by powierzyć Rhaenys i Aegona. Pozostawało jedynie modlić się, żeby Tywin Lannister chciał ją i jej dzieci zatrzymać jako zakładników.

Zupełnie, jak gdyby bogowie słuchali jej modlitw.

    Gregor Clegane pojawił się niczym monstrum z sennych koszmarów — wielki, przerażający i cuchnący krwią. Elia próbowała uciekać — przysięgłaby, że próbowała! Na Siedmiu, musiała próbować! — jednak nie zdołała  nawet odczołgać się daleko od posłania, gdy mężczyzna wydarł jej płaczące dziecko. Złapał za pulchną nóżkę takim gestem, jakim ona sama łapała kiedyś szmaciane lalki, i uderzył Aegonem o ścianę. Jeden cios wystarczył, aby świdrujący płacz jej syna ustał.

_Nie można płakać bez głowy,_ pomyślała nagle, patrząc na roztrzaskaną czaszkę swojego maleństwa. Czuła na twarzy mokre drobinki, nie będące śliną ani łzami, a mózgiem, mózgiem jej synka _._ To sprawiało, że coś podpełzało Elii do gardła, a ona nie wiedziała, czy to wrzask przerażenia, czy może histeryczny śmiech osoby, która postradała zmysły. Z daleka usłyszała cienki krzyk, jednak nadal nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od krwawej miazgi, jeszcze kilka minut temu będącej Aegonem, pomyślała jedynie z dziwnym otępieniem, że to Rhaenys.

    Nie wyrywała się — _nie miałam siły, jestem taka słaba, przepraszam —_ kiedy Clegane złapał ją za włosy, zadarł do góry koszulę nocną i zgwałcił na zimnej posadzce, uderzając przy tym dłońmi po twarzy. Dłońmi, które były czymś ubrudzone.

_Krwią. Krwią i mózgiem mojego syna._

    Ta myśl uwolniła emocje, jakie gdzieś zniknęły w chwili, gdy ustał płacz Aegona i nagle Elia eksplodowała wszystkim naraz. Śmiała się histerycznie, płakała i krzyczała, nie wiedząc nawet kogo woła. Z daleka docierał do niej inny głos, męski, każący jej stulić mordę, jednak nie umiała.

_To się nie dzieje, mnie tu nie ma, ja znów śnię._

    Nim Gregor Clegane roztrzaskał jej głowę, pojawiła się w niej jedna myśl.

    Życzyła Rhaegarowi i jego wilczej dziewczynie, by byli szczęśliwsi.

  
( _Elia z Dorne. Zabiłem jej wrzeszczącego bachora. Potem ją zgwałciłem. A potem rozwaliłem jej jebaną głowę. O tak_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst w nawiasach to cytat z "Nawałnicy Mieczy" George'a R. R. Martina.


End file.
